The present invention relates to driver tool or similar articles and more particularly to a driver tool or similar article, such as a screwdriver, in which the driver may be folded into the handle.
Foldable drivers have been known for a number of years and comprise the use of a number of drivers with different types of heads or bits, such as straight or phillips screwdriver bits. The drivers are usually stored within the handle and when a particular driver is needed that driver is removed from the handle and placed in an operative position in front of the handle. Many mechanisms have been used for moving the driver out of the handle, placing it in its operative position and replacing it in the handle when no longer needed. With some of these tools, the drivers are manually removed from and replaced in the handle so that there is the possibility that the driver may be dropped or lost in transit. In other tools, various complicated mechanisms are used in order to extend the required driver out of the handle and replace it back into the handle.